suiterevelation
by suite-revelation
Summary: Renesmée a désormais atteint sa Septième année, son corps ne changera plus et restera figé pour l'éternité. Une vie parfaite et sereine semble s'annoncer pour la jeune Cullen. Pourtant, une guerre d'une ampleur jamais atteinte dans l'histoire des vampires


_ La fin n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire…_

_résumer de la fic, attention cette histoire raconte la suite de breaking dawn ou révélation, il faut donc l'avoir lu avant de lire se qui suis._

_**R****enesmée** a désormais atteint sa **Septième année**, son corps ne changera plus et restera figé pour l'**éternité**. Une vie parfaite et sereine semble s'annoncer pour la jeune **Cullen**. Pourtant, **une guerre** d'une ampleur jamais atteinte dans **l'histoire des vampires** se profile à l'horizon. **Les Volturi** n'ont pas oublié leur **humiliation** et leur **soif de pouvoir** est plus intense que jamais. Les forces se regroupent et l'agitation est à son **paroxysme**. Pendant ce temps, **Renesmée** n'est qu'a l'**aube de sa vie** et tente de comprendre ces comportements étranges face à **Jacob** , son frère de cœur**.**

Pourtant **Alice** le sait, l'unique issue ne pourra être que la fin de l'un des clans...

**ETERNITE**

« L'amour est une semence que l'on sème dans son coeur et la semence doit germer pour que la fleur puisse se faire admirer. L'amour est la lumière dans les ténèbres qui repousse les ombres. »

_Le sceau du coeur_

**PROLOGUE**

_Je marchais, le froid s'infiltrant tel un million de lames dans chacun de mes membres. J'étais lente, bien trop lente. Mon pouls s'affaiblissait, rarifiant chaque nouvelle inspiration._

_ Tel un murmure dans le silence, je l'écoutais me bercer cependant qu'un noir d'encre envahissait tout. Je ralentissait le pas, devenant presque immobile._

_Seul une légère lueur persistait, s'affaiblissant au rythme des faibles battements de mon cœur. La peur s'emparait de chaque parcelle de mon corps, le secouant de soubresauts incontrôlables . J'envoyais des images se perdant dans l'inconnu. J'étais seule et l'éternité promise semblait sur le point de m'être retirée._

_Soudain, mon cœur s'arrêta, aussi vite que l'on rompt un fils invisible. C'était fini, j'avais épuiser mon ultime souffle, le laissant s'envoler dans les ténèbres. L'immortalité m'avait quittée aussi vite que l'on me l'avait n'étais plus un vampire, je n'étais plus une humaine; j'étais seulement une âme dans un corps inerte, sombrant dans l'obscurité infini._

_Figée désormais je sentis le museau d'un loup caresser l'extrémité de ma main glacé._

**PREMIERE PARTIE :RENESME**

Je sentais les rayons du soleil éclairer ma peau, procurant une sensation de chaleur inhabituelle.

Je n'avais pas été habitué au soleil à Forks, allégorie de la pluie battante et des nuages d'un gris inquiétant, barrière impénétrable du soleil.

Et pourtant, ce matin, ils semblaient se dissiper dans une attention toute particulière, mon tout premier cadeau pensais-je.

A peine eu-je entrouvert mes paupières que je les sentis. Je réprimais un sourire.

Ils étaient incorrigibles. J'étais certaine qu'ils avaient attendu toute la nuit que je me réveille. Sans surprise aucune j'ouvris les yeux et les deux plus beau visages du monde apparurent devant moi, brillant tel un océan de joyaux étincelant, m'aveuglant quelques peu. Je clignais plus rapidement mes yeux, se qui les alerta ; en un quart de seconde le rideau de ma fenêtre fut fermer.

-Merci.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

Ils souriaient tellement qu'une poussé d'hilarité m'envahi, s'ils savaient comme ils pouvaient être ridicule en cette instant!

Je me levais et frottai mes yeux rapidement. Clairement cette fois, je les vit penché sur mon lit, gracieux et legé malgré leurs corps de pierre. Ma mère tenait un petit paquet dans une main, je l'observais rapidement quand un parfum enivras tout mes sens, attisant le feu de ma gorge.

Je fermais les yeux.

Mon père du percevoir ma soif car il tendit la coupe d'argent vers moi. Sans ouvrir mes yeux je la pris dans mes main et en respirai le contenu. L'aridité brûlante de ma gorge devint incontrôlable; doucement je pressais le rebord de la coupe sur mes lèvres et lentement en buvait le liquide.

Rien au monde ne pouvait égaler cette saveur, rien ne pouvait me procurer cette sensation de soulagement intense. Je frissonnais de plaisir et d'horreur. Chaque année se privilège, aussi merveilleux soit il, ne manquai jamais de ma rappeler à qu'elle point céder à cette tentation pouvait être fatal à ceux que j'aimais.

-De le part de Jacob, ajouta mon père.

Un frisson traversa une nouvelle fois mon corps.

Non, je n'oublierais jamais.

Tentant de ne pas gâcher se plaisir éphémère je chassais ces idées morbides de ma tête et me tournait vers ma mère.

Son visage transcendait de bonheur, le liquide de ces prunelle était plus or que jamais, ces lèvres s'étirant en un sourire infini. Je l'aimais tant, d'un amour insondable, plus puissant que n'importe qu'elle sentiment humain. Je l'avais aimé des le premier battement de mon cœur. Le souvenir de sa voix à travers le cocon paisible dans lesquel je me trouvais ne manquait jamais de me faire pleurer. Car c'était l'écho de sa voix d'humaine, cette voix frêle, imparfaite mais magnifique qui me parvenais.

Une voix que je n'entendrais plus jamais.

Chacun de mes souvenir, des l'instant ou mon cœur avait entrepris ces premiers battement était claire et gravé dans ma mémoire comme dans un roc. Un étrange phénomène car j'appris que la mémoire des humains était flou et incertaine, seul quelques images demeurais de la petite enfance. Les souvenir précédant les 2 ou 3 ans était, quand à eu, presque inexistant.

J'observais de nouveau le petit paquet qu'elle me tendait.

- Ouvre-le vite, me dit-elle.

Délicatement je déliais le papier, tentant de ne pas précipiter mes gestes, chose qui me valait souvent un grand nombre d'incident.

J'observerais le petit écrin bleu nuit que je tenais désormais dans mes mains. Ils sentait le temps, la poussière et les odeurs accumulé par les décennies; sans que mon père eu à me le dire je savait qu'il était dans la famille Cullen depuis bien des années.

Une curiosité soudaine m'envahi et j'ouvris l'écrin d'un geste furtif, caressant des yeux l'objet qu'il refermait.

Je fus pris d'un tel émerveillement que je n'osais le toucher.

C'était un médaillon d'or, sur lequel était gravé le visage de Carlisse et Esmé, resplendissant. Bien qu'il ne fût pas plus de 5 centimètre, chaque détail était d'une précision inégalable. Je ne doutais pas un instant de qui l'avait réalisé.

Mon grand père.

Une chaleur envahi mon cœur et je sentais les larmes roulé sur le coin de mes yeux.

-Tourne le, dire d'une seul voix le ténor et l'alto.

L'autre coté était lisse, pourtant sur le contour était gravé une inscription de l'écriture fine de mon géniteur.

"Un corps immortel préserve une âme qui jamais ne se figera".

C'était mon plus beau cadeau, hormis celui de mon premier anniversaire. Sans m'en rendre conte j'effleurais le contour du collier que je portais.

-Merci, merci je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est trop. Un bijou de Carlisse et Esmé vous êtes vraiment fous.

-Ils voulaient de l'offrir depuis ta naissance ma chérie répliquât la voix envoutante de mon père.

-Nous voulions attendre tes 7 ans, lorsque ta croissance serais terminé ajouta ma mère sur un ton mélodieux et réconfortant.

Ma septième année pensais-je lorsque mon corps se figerait, telle la glace, pour l'éternité.

Je baissais mes yeux, une tristesse nouvelle envahissant mon cœur.

Une envi soudaine de serrer mon homme loup devin incontrôlable et le manque ressurgit, frappant subitement mon cœur immortel.

- Jacob est revenu?

-Il est dehors, il t'attend depuis 2 heure déjà, répondirent mes deux parents tout en échangeant un regard amusé.

Mon visage s'éclaira. J'éprouvais toujours se bonheur inexplicable à le revoir. Son absence en avait accentué l'intensité. Il était comme mon frère, depuis que j'étais née. Il m'avait aidé à surmonté la douleur que j'avais éprouvé à avoir tué ma propre mère, m'avait aidé à ouvrir les bras au monde nouveau qui m'accueillait, aussi étrange que je puisse être.

Oui, il avait toujours été la, depuis mon premier souffle.

Aujourd'hui encore il m'attendait, à quelques mettre de la chambre.

Rayonnante j'embrassais mes deux parents de toutes mes forces, évitant tout de même de m'étouffer puis couru jusqu'au perron.

-JAAACCOOB!

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Je le serais dans mes bras, comme une grande peluche, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Il m'avait tan manqué.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti, avec sa meute, en rencontrer une similaire en Russie avant que les Volturi ne s'en charge. Cela avait été leur plus long périple loin de Forks, et de moi. Etre privé de lui pendant une si longue période m'avait brisé. Chaque soir je me remémorais nos jeux, nos discutions, nos rires. Le jour je me languissais de nos longues balades, de nos parties de chasses, de nos courses. Malgré l'enthousiasme de mes parents à me distraire, je n'avais pus me détacher de ma morosité.

Mais il était la aujourd'hui, comme il me l'avait promis.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, puis je me décidais à délié mes bras de son coup, désireuse d'apprendre chaque détail de son périple.

Se geste sembla attirer son attention.

N'y prêtant pas d'importance, j'observais son visage, heureuse de le revoir enfin. Il était aussi beau que celui de mes parents mais d'une façon toutefois différente. Il y avait une lueur sauvage dans son regard aussi sombre que la nuit. J'adorais également la texture de ces cheveux, lui tombant aujourd'hui légèrement sur les yeux .Cela n'avait eu de cesse de le rendre fous durant mes jeunes années car je passait mon temps à les tirer.

Mais se que j'affectionnais le plus était cette immense, large et unique sourire. Il en émanait tellement de joies et de bonheur qu'il me procurait immédiatement une sensation de légèreté et d'allégresse .Son sourire était contagieux et j'aimais cela plus que toute autre chose chez lui.

En cet instant je m'étonnais de le voir encore plus large que d'habitude. Puis je me souvins son brusque intérêt pour une attitude aussi anodine.

-Quoi?

-Ness t'a pas remarqué?!

-Heu, non. Je cherchais se que mon geste avait eu d'étrange, en vain.

-Ho Nessi t'es vraiment distraite! Tu arrive à encerclé mon coup maintenant!

Il dit sa avec tant de stupeurs et de joie que je ne pu réprimer un rire.

-Mais c'est vrai! Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Ton dos va me manquer. Ajoutais-je en riant.

-C'est fous, tu grandis tan en un seul mois, sa me surprend toujours.

Je ne pu effacer cette lueur de regret qui traversa mon visage. J'espérais qu'il ne la remarquerais pas, seulement je connaissais Jacob et mes espoir était vain.

-Ness, que se passe-t-il, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Non..C'est juste que tu n'aura plus le loisir de me voir grandir désormais.

Je fixais ces yeux et lui fit passer un de mes souvenirs. C'était l'image d'un garçon métisse, comme moi, qui avait témoigné auprès des Volturi. Il affirmait que passer sa 7 eme année, son corps n'avait plus bougé.

Le regard sombre de Jacob emprisonna le mien, il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-Tu es plus belle que tu ne l'as jamais été, et même si ton corps ne se transforme plus, ton cœur, ton âme, eu ne cesserons jamais d'évoluer.

-Je veux le croire aussi ajoutais en repensant au médaillon.

Mon regard était encore fondu dans le sien et je senti mes joues s'empourpré. Plus belle que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je fermais mes yeux, échappant à son emprise.

Que se passait-il? Pourquoi me mettais-je à rougir et à me sentir gêné devant mon frère, devant Jacob black! Je senti mon cœur battre à un rythme encore plus effréné qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Je tentais de me ressaisir. Tout cela devait être du à se long mois de séparation, le bonheur de nos retrouvaille ajouter à celui de mon anniversaire m'avais sans doute fait perdre un peu pied.

Oui, se ne pouvait être que cela.

-Ness? Désolé de déranger t'as soudaine méditation mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau? Répondis-je, décidant de laisser place à ma curiosité maladive plutôt qu'a ces réactions étranges.

-Montes, il est à la Push.

-Tu m'en a déjà offert un je te le rappelle.

-Mon sang n'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste une petite entorse au règlement.

Si il pouvait se douter du plaisir que me procurais se délit.

-Allons y, je meure d'envi de découvrir se que tu as pu trouver comme idée de cadeau cette année.

Il lui fallu seulement quelques seconde pour se transformer en un immense loup au pelage le plus magnifique qui soit. Je ne me lassais jamais d'en observé la couleur qui s'accordait d'une façon saisissante au roux foncé de mes cheveux. Sans qu'il ai besoin de se baisser je sautais et empoignais sa nuque. M'aidant de ma prise, je propulsais de façon maladroite mes jambes sur son dos et m'installai à califourchon sur l'animal. Ne lâchant pas la prise de ma main droite, celle de gauche caressa d'un geste habituel son museau,

puis il s'élança.

NOUVEAU CHAPITRE:

Le vent caressait mes cheveux, je le sentais s'introduire dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, m'obligeant à serrer encore plus étroitement mon loup.

La texture de son pelage avait la douceur d'un tapis de plume. Je frottais ma joue contre son dos, humant avec délice son odeur. Je pouvais sentir chacun de ces mouvements, gracieux et souple tendis qu'il s'envolait à travers la foret. J'aimais la connexion que nous avions lorsque sa vitesse atteignait des sommets. Je me plongeais avec lui dans ces bonds immenses, dénué de crainte ou de peur. Je vis la densité de la végétation s'affaiblir. Malgré la vitesse de sa course effrénée chaque détail me parvenait avec une clarté saisissante. J'avais toujours crus à tord que cette faculté était aussi celle de tous les autres humain. Un autre dont qui me séparais d'un monde en me rapprochant d'un autre.

J'avais parfois l'impression de n'appartenir à aucun groupe, à aucune espèce défini.J'étais le prédateurs et la proie, deux moitié ne pouvant coexister ensemble.

Lentement sa course se ralenti à mesure que nous approchions du rivage et c'est dans un ultime élan de grâce qu'il immobilisa ces 4 pattes avec légèreté.

J'observais, toujours sur son dos, le spectacle s'offrant à mon regard émerveillé.

Nous étions à l'endroit exacte ou je souhaitais me trouvé. Au sommet de la falaise, surplombant tel une reine le rivage et l'immensité de l'océan.

Une brume légère avait encerclé son flanc ; pourtant, à travers elle, l'étendu n'avait plus de limite. Je sentais une puissance nouvelle m'envahir, un désir fou de partir, d'atteindre l'horizon que je savait inaccessible.

Nous restâmes silencieux, écoutant le chant mystérieux et profond de l'immensité sentais l'écho des vagues, le mouvement des courants à travers le corps du loup.

Jacob et Renesmée, deux âmes lié à jamais pensais-je.

Deux être étrange et insolite demandant sans cesse la rédemption auprès d'un monde ou nous cherchions encore notre place.

Nous étions différents mais pas maléfique cependant. Nous voulions seulement vivre, laissant ces rare instant nous envahir de leurs puissance quand l'éternité s'offrait à nous.

Nous étions comme l'horizon, d'une beauté insaisissable qui jamais ne s'éteindrait.

Jacob S'abaissa, m'arrachant brusquement à mes pensés. Je glissais habilement de son dos déposant mes pieds à terre.

Il me fit signe d'attendre, son museau se mouvant comme l'aurais fait son visage s'il avait eu forme humaine.

Il allait chercher mon cadeau et ces vêtements pensais-je en souriant.

-Va s'y Jacob, je t'attends.

Cette brusque interruption de ma rêverie passagère me rappela que je ne m'étais pas encore habillé. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif au grand t-shirt blanc que je portais je lui criais avec une force inhumaine de me rapporter un sweat.

Seulement il s'était déjà évaporer dans la foret sombre, le son de ma voix se perdant tel un écho dans le lointain.

Les rafales de vent firent frissonner mon corps, je sentais le froid pénétré dans les bras et mes jambes nus.

Mon feu m'avait quitté.

Je sentis soudain une main brûlante se poser sur mon épaule alors que j'étais face à l'océan.

Je me retournais hâtivement avant qu'il encercle ces bras autour des miens pour les réchauffer.

-Tu as été rapide !

-Mais pas assez 'ajouta il en sentant les tremblements de mon corps.

Mais regarde, je t'ai apporté un pull !

S'écartant légèrement de moi il retira le sweat qu'il portait et me le tendis tout sourire.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-Tu sais crier très fort quand tu veux !

-Oui enfin n'exagère pas, je dirais plutôt que tu n'es pas si rapide que sa et que tu étais proche de moi quand je t'ai appelé !

-De toute façon, rien ne te contredira jamais !

-C'est mon anniversaire alors tais toi et donne moi ton cadeau, c'est pour sa qu'on est venu je te rappelle !

En voulant prendre le pull, ma main tremblante toucha un instant ces doigts aussi chauds que les braises. Se contact éveilla une sensation étrange au creux de mon ventre.

Je la retirais immédiatement.

Sans le regarder j'enfilais hâtivement le pull bien trop grand qu'il m'avait apporté. Je sentais son regard puissant scrutant chacun de mes gestes. Comme il le faisait toujours pensais-je. Pourtant, cet acte ne me semblait plus aussi anodin. Comme si chaque contacte avait eu un sens nouveau que je ne parvenais à déchiffrer. Il me manquait la clé, la lumière qui éclairerait toutes ces questions auxquelles je ne trouvais pas de réponses.

Seulement, ou la trouver ?

-C'est tout à fait la bonne taille. J'ai vraiment l'œil pour ces choses la !

Je ne pu empêcher ma voix d'émettre le carillon mélodieux de mon rire.

-Vraiment Jacob, ton humour est tellement fin !

-Tu le veux ton cadeau ? Ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras nu au dessus de sa tête, sa main renfermant un petit paquet.

Ces muscles saillait, étirer par son geste.

La couleur de sa peau rappelait celle des terres aride de l'Afrique, le soleil y ajoutant des reflets aussi doré que l'or. Son torse, musclé demeurait élancé cependant. Chaque partie de son corps semblait avoir été taillé pour la puissance et la force, les gènes du loup se retrouvant dans ses muscles de fer.

La stupeur de sa beauté me frappa. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un regard nouveau sur celui que je connaissais depuis toujours. Comme si l'illusion promise par mes jeunes années m'avait quitté.

Un voile c'était envolé, me dévoilant une réalité tout autre.

Une réalité qui, je le sentais, allais tout bouleverser.

J'avais dit adieu à mon innocence.

-A ton avis ! Repris-je, essayant de cacher mon trouble. Je l'attends depuis un an figure toi !

Sa main pris la mienne et il y déposa avec une délicatesse surprenante le petit paquet.

-Aller ouvre, sa fait trop longtemps que je veux te le donner !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je déchirais le papier maladroitement attaché et le jetais négligemment.

Je tournais l'objet dans mes doigts fins, admirant sa texture, son toucher.

Il dégageait une force inexplicable.

Il me fascinait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une dent d'Alpha.

3ème chap :

Un mélange d'horreur et d'excitation me traversa.

-Je te rassure, elle ne vient pas de moi ni d'aucun alpha ayant vécu à la Push.

Il m'observait, semblant se réjouir de l'expression de parfaite incompréhension que j'affichais en cette instant. Sans me laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance il reprit.

-C'était pendant notre visite de la meute en Russie. Ils nous ont très bien accueillis. Tu sais, c'était incroyable de rencontrer des semblables, un autre groupe identique au contre ils étaient plus que nous, environs une quinzaine.

-Tu sais pourquoi les Volturi n'ont jamais rien su de leurs existences avant aujourd'hui?

- C'est juste qu'ils ne s'y intéressaient pas, ils devaient penser qu'ils étaient de simple loup garou ne représentant aucun danger vu le nombres d'habitants humain de leurs régions. Tu sais avant qu'ils nous voient, ils ne se doutaient pas non plus de se que nous pouvions être.

-Et ils vivent comme vous ?

-Non, leur organisation est différente de la nôtre. Il y très longtemps, un groupe de vampire s'est installé pas très loin de leur clan. Ils se sont transformés, comme nous, leur mission étant de protégé les humains vivant à proximité des vampires. Seulement eu n'ont pas fait de pacte. Ils se respectent parce qu'ils sont à force égale je pense. Ma communication avec l'alpha de leurs meute à été une expérience vraiment étrange. Ils ne pensent pas comme nous, ils veulent surtout protéger leurs famille, leurs proche, c'est leurs mission première. Ils n'ont jamais eu à protégé de vampire et seulement très peu d'humain contrairement à nous .

Il me fixait, comme pour me dire qu'il n'avait plus honte, qu'il avait pleinement conscience de ces choix et qu'il les défendrais quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Ils sont aussi plus sauvages repris il. Ils ne sont jamais en contacte avec les humains et ils restent le plus souvent sous forme animale. J'ai partagé mon esprit avec lui pendant toute la duré du sé loup magnifique, plus blanc que la neige .Sa couleur était très pratique pour se camoufler.

-Comment lui as tu annoncé la situation ?

- J'ai tenté de tout lui expliquer, l'arrivée des Cullen , le pacte, notre transformation, ma rencontre avec Bella...

Je tressailli.

On m'avait vaguement raconté leur passé trouble sans m'expliquer réellement la véritable relation qu'avais eu ma mère et Jacob. Peu être étais-ce mieux ainsi. Quel qu'avaient pu être les sentiment de Jacob pour elle cela aurais eu aujourd'hui des allures d'inceste. Pourtant je sentais que son attachement avait été bien plus puissant que se qu'il me laissait imaginer, engendrant une souffrance qui avait du lui être insurmontable.

Tout avait changé si vite, j'avais bouleversé leurs vie tout en lui redonnant un sens. Mon arrivé avait rétabli l'ordre naturel ,mettant fin à un passé qui ne l'était pas. Telles avaient été leurs paroles, unanimes. Seulement, les sentiments pouvaient ils se déchirer et se rétablir sans qu'aucune cicatrice ne perdure?

J'en doutais.

Jacob s'était tu, confus par la gène qu'avait provoquer l'évocation de se souvenir.

-Continu.

-J'ai expliqué le conflit qui déchirait les vampires. Je lui ai parlé du clan des Volturis qui récupérait, de force, les meilleurs vampires et les pouvoir les plus puissants, devenant plus fort au fil des siècles. Quand j'ai du passé à la relation que j'avais avec les Cullen j'ai eu peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas , qu'il nous demande de partir. Pourtant sa réaction à été vraiment étrange, il avait de l'admiration. Quand je lui ai expliqué ta naissance, la colère des Volturis, leur stratagème pour nous détruire il est devenu fous de rage mais pas contre nous.

-Mais les loups ne sont ils pas, par nature les ennemies premier des vampires ? C'est étrange, même vous il vous à fallu du temps pour les accepter !

-Il possède une sagesse que je n'aurais jamais. Il est le plus vieil alpha que je connaisse. Se que je ne savais pas c'est qu'au fils des années, nous aciérons une sorte de stabilité émotionnelle et mental qui nous permet de dirigé la meute. Notre capacité à analyser les situations devient pratiquement objective, séparant les sentiments et la rancœur du devoir. Etre dans son esprit était fascinant.

Il est devenu incroyablement admiratif de notre meute, de notre relation avec les vampires et les humain, notre désir de les protégé quitte à en mourir. Il a également un grand respect pour le régime des Cullen et des vampires d'Alaska.

-Alors il a accepté de nous aider quand il le faudrait ?

Une vague d'espoir mêler de crainte me submergea.

-Il m'a donné sa parole, il nous a promis qu'ils ne céderaient jamais face au Volturis et qu'ils nous rejoindraient quand nous aurions besoin d'eux.

La preuve est dans ta main.

-C'est le présent qu'il t'a offert pour celer votre union ?

-Oui, est il est dans leur meute depuis des décennies. Elle appartenait un enceins alpha tué lors d'une attaque avec les vampires, il vénère sa mémoire comme les humains adore leur dieu.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu offert, il à bien trop de valeur, symbolique je veux dire. Se devrait être à toi de le porter !

-Tu te trompe. Nessy. Tu représente l'union, le respect, la fraternité entre les espèces.

Tu es celle qui a su relier le monde des loups des vampires et des humains. Tu es unique, tu as su nous rassembler. Avant que tu n'arrives, la haine qui m'imprégnait était telle que je ne supportais plus personne, les vampires, les humains, ma propre meute. J'étais détruit, la colère m'avait envahi et me contrôlais. Puis je t'ai vu, et c'est comme si tu m'avais libéré. Tu as provoqué un amour qui à su nous unir. Grace à toi aujourd'hui nous nous bâterons ensemble contre les Volturi, et même si nous devions perdre cette guerre, notre monde n'aura jamais connu une telle révolution, un tel désir de paix.

La sincérité de ces paroles me bouleversèrent, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux quand cette instant.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, il m'avait donné le symbole le plus fort, l'objet le plus puissant qu'il possédait. Pourtant j'avais le sentiment que la tache qu'il me confiait était trop lourde, je n'avais rien changé .Peu être avais-je crée l'illusion d'une paix aussi fragile que la glace, mais les conséquences en étaient effroyable. Les quelques années de bonheur que ma naissance avait engendré avait crée le moyen de faire périr tout ceux que j'aimais.

-Jacob, personne ne risquera sa vie, ou ne mourra.

-Rien n'est réellement éternel Nessy.

-Si, nous le sommes.

Le ton de ma voix fut si tranchant qu'il n'osa répliquer.

-On devrait aller voir les Cullen, ils nous attendent, la blonde risquerais de me tuer si on arrive en retard !

Malgré moi un sourire se dessina sur la coin de ma lèvre.

-C'est fou, tu trouve toujours le moyen de sortir une blague idiote alors qu'on a une conversation sérieuse !

Pourtant c'est ce que j'aimais. Malgré l'horreur qui s'annonçait, la peur et l'espoir qui envahissaient chacun d'entre nous, Jacob demeurait Jacob. Aucunes guerres, aucun désastre ne le changerait jamais.

Tel était l'espoir auquel je me raccrochais.

A SUIVRE...

VOS AVIS

ALLER VOIR LE SKYBLOG DE CETTE FIC (ou la suite est posté): .com


End file.
